Pas à pas
by JudyEllena
Summary: Arya Potter, la Survivante, a grandi loin de la célébrité et dans l'anonymat le plus total avec ses parents. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, elle se prépare à entrer à Poudlard pour la septième année. Seulement le voyage ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter I

**Pas à pas  
**

Arya Potter, la Survivante, a grandi loin de la célébrité et dans l'anonymat le plus total avec ses parents. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, elle se prépare à entrer pour la septième année d'étude à Poudlard. Seulement le voyage ne se passe pas comme prévu... Hgirl & Hboy

Crédits : L'histoire, Arya Potter, Rover, les personnages que j'ai inventés... m'appartiennent. L'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_Je vais me lever maintenant et m'en aller dans le monde qui est le mien et être ce que je dois être._

_William Goyen_

_--_

« Arya, tu dois emmener les potions que je t'ai préparées. » hurla sa mère à travers la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui maman ! Je les ai mis dans mon sac. »

La jeune fille cala une mèche de sa frange sur son oreille de droite et se décida à prendre deux tee-shirts noirs. Sa valise contenait déjà le stricte minimum. Mais étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle quittait le château des Potter pendant une longue durée, elle ne savait quoi prendre. A chaque seconde, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, un point énervé et désespéré.

« Si tu as le moindre soucis, tu peux transplaner directement à la maison. » fit sa mère en s'approchant de sa chambre.

« Oui maman. » souffla la jeune fille d'une voix lasse.

Sa mère, Lily Potter, née Evans, posa son panier de linge et vint l'enlacer. D'un regard elle avait su ce dont sa fille avait besoin. Son étreinte lui communiquait toute son amour. Elle recueillit cette sensation avec soulagement. Elle était totalement stressée par le fait de partir la demeure familiale. Elle avait vécu toute son enfance dans le château des Potter qui se situait sur les bords de la Loire. Elle ne l'avait quitté que rarement car ses parents lui enseignaient tout leur savoir. Sa mère, Lily était une semi-elfe. Comme son peuple, elle avait plusieurs dons et était très puissante. Puissance et dons qu'elle a légués à sa fille, ainsi que sa beauté. Son père, James Potter, était descendant d'une vieille et puissante famille sorcière. Leur magie, leur renommée et leurs richesses s'étaient accumulées au fil du temps. Les seuls membres de sa famille qui ne vivaient pas avec eux étaient en Angleterre, pays natal qu'ils avaient quitté car elle était en trop grand danger après avoir réussi à faire disparaître Voldemort, un mage noir, pendant une dizaine d'année. Malheureusement, il était revenu au cours de sa onzième année et avait tout fait pour essayer de la retrouver. Son père et sa mère l'avaient entraînée chaque jour car une prophétie annonçait qu'elle seule pouvait le défaire. Finalement, elle ne se réalisa qu'il y a quelques mois pendant une grande bataille à Poudlard, à l'aide de ses parents et de son grand-père. Pendant que les deux hommes figeait le Lord noir, elle, soutenue de sa mère, incantait pour faire disparaître son âme et non son enveloppe corporelle car ils avaient découvert que Voldemort avait fait plusieurs Horcruxes. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle eut seize ans, après les avoir tous détruits, elle put enfin l'affronter sans craindre qu'il puisse renaître un jour ou l'autre.

La bataille en fut mémorable et c'est pourquoi, tout de suite après elle retourna en France. Elle ne voulait pas subir la vague de journaliste que son grand-père avait le droit quotidiennement, mais son père avait raillé que c'était bien parti pour y mourir vieille fille. Sa mère avait répliqué calmement que personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était la Survivante puisque personne ne connaissait son vrai visage -sauf sa cicatrice bien sûr- ni son nom, qui furent cachés lors de la bataille grâce à son don de métamorphomagie hérité de sa mère. Et quand son grand-père, en vérité son arrière-grand père, illustre directeur de Poudlard l'avait contactée pour qu'elle puisse faire la septième année de magie, ce fut les paroles de sa mère qu'elle retint.

Elle ira donc dès ce soir à l'école de Sorcellerie pour passer deux mois de _vacances_ avec lui et une frange qu'elle avait fait pousser pour cacher sa célèbre cicatrice qui avait été faite lorsqu'elle avait un an. Le sort de la Mort n'avait normalement aucun effet sur elle car elle était une semi-elfe et comme tous les elfes, la magie n'avait pas d'effet sur elle, c'était comme si elle avait un bouclier autant qu'elle le voulait grâce à son sang, mais elle avait un an à cette époque et Voldemort était un mage à son apogée.

Ce soir serait un nouveau départ dans sa vie car enfin elle découvrira le monde de dehors sans se cacher.

Sa mère avait eu une idée brillante de ne pas faire connaître la personne qui avait fait disparaître Voldemort et quitter tout de suite l'Angleterre en la mettant sous un charme de Fidelitas qu'elle avait elle-même exécuté.

C'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ton père va t'accompagner, il veut voir un peu comment tu seras installée pendant ces deux mois avec Albus. »

« Il est vraiment trop protecteur. »

« Et c'est tout à fait normal. » répliqua une voix grave.

Son père, James Potter, avait passé la tête par la porte de la chambre de sa fille avec un sourire. Ses cheveux naturellement ébouriffés dont elle avait hérité à son grand malheur car tous les matins elle devait les démêler pendant une heure, s'emballaient joyeusement sur sa tête et lui conféraient un air espiègle. Il portait une robe formelle qui devait sous doute la démanger puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de la tripoter. Il était de plus en plus rare que les Potter portent une robe de sorcier. Lily les avait initié à la mode moldue qui était beaucoup plus pratique pour les duels et autres. Ils étaient même habillé en moldus lors de la Bataille. Cela avait provoqué beaucoup de remous, heureusement que son père était sous un glamour qui modifiait son visage et qu'elle et sa mère étaient des métamorphomages naturels, ce qui leur avaient permis de conserver leur anonymat.

« Quand je pense que mon petit poussin d'amour va quitter le nid, ça me fait pleurer comme une madeleine. » chouina-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Papa ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'exclama ledit poussin, rouge comme une tomate qui essayait d'échapper aux mains de son père.

« Ahahah, pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit poussin, même si tu seras mariée, je te surveillerai toute ta vie. »

« James ! Laisse-là un peu tranquille, tu lui fais peur là ! Je parie que tu as réussi à convaincre Albus pour avoir le droit d'utiliser sa cheminée pour faire des visites surprises à ta propre fille ! »

« Hum... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, je ne suis pas aussi cruel voyons ! Je lui ai juste demandé si on pouvait vivre au château avec elle. »

« James Potter ! »

« Papa ! » s'exclamèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

Le seul homme rit, ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux de sa fille et fit une bise sonore à sa femme adorée.

« Jamais Albus ne te laisserait au château sans surveillance après toutes les blagues que tu as faites avec les autres Maraudeurs. » dit Lily doctement. « Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de la surveiller, Arya pourra nous rendre visite à chaque vacance, et peut-être même tous les week-ends si elle en a le temps. N'est-ce pas chérie ? »

« C'est vrai ! Même si je pense que j'aurais beaucoup de travail car je ne sais pas du tout comment se déroule une classe, je trouverai toujours du temps pour aller vous voir. » assura-t-elle d'un sourire.

« Promis ? »

« Promis juré. » affirma-t-elle.

Son père souffla de soulagement. Il était tellement dur de voir son petit oiseau le quitter. Mais Arya était grande maintenant, elle aura dix-sept ans juillet prochain. Il ne restait environ qu'un an avant qu'elle ne devienne majeur devant la loi magique. Il était temps qu'elle sache vivre par elle-même. Même si Voldemort était mort et que sa menace s'était envolée, les vieilles peurs refaisaient surface et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur de la voir déjà si grande.

Comme le temps passait vite, songea-t-il avec nostalgie. Il avait l'impression que c'était à peine hier qu'il entendit son premier cri, ses premiers mots, qu'il vit ses premiers pas et ses premières couches. Sa petite fleur avait poussé à une vitesse ahurissante.

« Bon, est-ce que tu as préparé tous tes affaires ? »

« Non, mais je crois que je ne vais que prendre quelques vieilles tenues. Et puis je ferais des sauts ici de temps en temps, je viendrais prendre mes fournitures pour la rentrée la veille et je dormirai sûrement ici, grand-père veut d'abord qu'on nettoie Poudlard car il paraît que des mangemorts qui s'y sont infiltrés, ont fait beaucoup de dégâts et certains maléfices s'enclenchent encore, donc ce ne seront pas vraiment des vacances. Mais je pense que cela serait tout de même amusant. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu crois que Albus voudra bien qu'on vous aide ? » s'enquit sa mère.

Les yeux de son mari s'illuminèrent et aussitôt, il se dirigea en courant vers son bureau. Arya fronça les sourcils vers sa mère.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas pour te surveiller ! C'était juste une idée en l'air. Après tout, c'est dangereux pour les élèves de devoir faire face aux maléfices que ces abjectes individus ont jeté. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu inventer ! » répondit-elle très vite en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Au moins tu as une bonne excuse. » dit Arya en soupirant.

« N'en veux pas à ton père, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Moi aussi, même si je le montre moins. J'ai confiance en toi, mais tu seras dans un monde complètement nouveau, dont malheureusement tu en as été privée pour ta sécurité. Alors promets-moi, qu'au moindre problème que ce soit pour une broutille ou autre, tu as tout à fait le droit d'aller embêter ton grand-père pour parler avec lui ou pour venir ici, d'accord ? A n'importe quelle heure, même à trois heures du matin ! »

« Promis. »

« C'est bien. Allons finir ta valise, tu veux ramener un maillot de bain ? L'eau du lac de Poudlard est à une très bonne température en été. Il y a même des créatures sous l'eau. Notamment tout un peuple de sirènes qui est sous la protection du château, j'ai discuté une fois avec eux, ils sont vraiment des êtres intéressants avec qui parler même s'ils ont une vision différente de la vie par rapport aux humains. »

« Va pour le maillot de bain alors. Peut-être que tu pourras m'accompagner si papa réussit à avoir l'autorisation de grand-père. »

« Ah oui sans doute. » concéda sa mère avec une moue.

Elle jeta ensuite rapidement un maillot de noir dans la malle.

« Dis donc, je n'ai jamais vu ce maillot. » s'exclama-t-elle surprise en y regardant de plus près.

« Chuuuut ! Je l'ai acheté en cachette pour toi en prévision. Tu sais que ton père est un peu vieux jeu. Cette année est entièrement pour que tu t'amuses. Alors profites-en pour.. euh... sortir avec des garçons par exemple. »

Arya vira au rouge fraise et jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si son père ne l'espionnait pas.

« Fais voir un peu. »

« Je savais que tu allais être d'accord. » répondit sa mère en riant.

« Maman ! Je veux juste vérifier que tu n'aies rien acheté d'indécent. »

« Oh c'est juste un bikini noir, il est vraiment tout simple. »

« Un bikini ? » s'étrangla-t-elle à moitié. « Rappelle-moi de ne pas me faire voir par papa avec cette tenue. Je suis sûre qu'il arracherait les yeux de tous les personnes qui me regarderont. Que ce soient des filles ou des garçons. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais le gérer. Et puis je t'ai acheté autre chose aussi. Toute un assortiment de lingeries fines... »

« QUOI ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda James qui revenait de son bureau, de très bonne humeur.

« Heu... C'est que... » bafouilla sa fille.

« Je lui ai expliqué qu'en jolie fille qu'elle était, elle devait avoir des sous-vêtements dignes de sa personne. »

« Hein ? Sous-vêtements ? » cligna le brun.

« James, Arya est une fille et comme toutes les filles, elle doit avec des sous-vêtements. Je lui en ai acheté de très beaux il y a quelques jours, elle pourra les emmener à Poudlard. »

« Quoi ? Hors de question ! » s'écria-t-il horrifié et rouge écrevisse.

« Quoi tu interdis ta fille de porter des sous-vêtements ? »

« Mais... mais je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Donc la question est close. Si tu veux, tu peux les vérifier. »

« Ah pourquoi pas. » dit-il d'une voix nonchalante, à peine remit de son choc.

« James ! Je disais ça pour rire ! Allez ouste ! Qu'a dit Albus ? »

« Permission accordée, on t'escorte poussin. » ajouta-t-il à sa fille.

« Ah... »

« Bon, James, va alors préparer nos affaires. Je te rejoins tout de suite. Et ne t'avise pas à écouter notre conversation qui va suivre. »

« Oui, oui. » grommela-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sa mère jeta un sort de silence autour d'elle et ensemble, elles éclatèrent de rire en entendant le grognement étouffé du chef du clan Potter.

« Alors veux-tu voir tes nouveaux sous-vêtements ? »

Elles se regardèrent complices au-delà des mots.

-

« A dix-neuf heures trente pile, le portoloin s'activera pour nous faire atterrir dans la Grande Salle. C'est le seul endroit qui soit sécurisé pour l'instant, ainsi que l'aile des professeurs où les mangemorts n'ont jamais pu pénétrer. Donc, les consignes sont : interdiction formelle de se promener dans le château ! On ne restera que dans la Grande Salle. On va dîner avec grand-père Albus et après on fera le nettoyage.» dit James d'une voix professionnelle.

Il avait été un ancien auror, brillant et loué encore par son patron Alastor Maugrey, surnommé Maugrey Fol-Oeil, ancien chef d'une équipe d'élite d'aurors, qui maintenant est à la retraite. Il en avait été sorti pour la deuxième guerre qui avait débuté avec la résurrection de Voldemort grâce à la Pierre Philosophale qu'il avait ordonné à son serviteur, un professeur de Poudlard que personne ne soupçonnait à cause de ses pitoyables bégaiements, de le lui voler en passant toutes les épreuves que les professeurs de confiance avaient érigés contre lui.

Son père gardait encore tous ses réflexes de son ancien métier et encourageait sa fille à en faire de même. A savoir, tous les matins elle devait se réveiller à l'aube pour courir trois heures avec son père. Parfois ils remplaçaient le jogging matinal par des crawl dans une piscine que sa mère avait enchanté. James en avait été émerveillé et s'était mis en tête d'avoir tous les divertissements moldus que les sorciers n'avaient pas. Leur salon était équipé d'un home cinéma et de toutes les technologies high-tech. Il y avait même un ordinateur que James avait apprivoisé en lisant des livres que sa chère femme lui avait passé. Au bout d'un moment, génie et Potter comme il l'était, il s'en était désintéressé pour une voiture de course.

Lorsque Arya y songeait, une irrépressible envie de glousser la prenait. La première fois qu'il les avait fait monter dans la voiture de course flambant neuve qu'il s'était acheté, ils avaient filé comme le Magicobus à plein régime. Sa mère en avait été malade, tandis qu'elle se gondolait de rire à l'arrière. Depuis, interdiction d'y monter pour elle, mais son père en cachette lui apprenait à conduire dans la campagne environnante.

L'exploit d'utiliser des appareils électroniques était dû à sa mère. Elle avait réussi à inventer un sort qui canaliserait les ondes de l'énergie moldue pour qu'elle ne soit pas perturbée par la magie. Elle aussi, ayant grandi dans un environnement entièrement moldu, aimait utiliser des robots de ménager sans passer par la case elfe de maison. Bien sûr comme toutes les vieilles familles, ils en avaient un, mais celui-ci avait la particularité de faire ce qu'il voulait sans se punir grâce à un batterie d'ordre de sa mère qui lui permettait d'avoir un libre arbitre un peu plus développé que ceux de sa race. Il s'appelait Rover, mais James le surnommait Maraudeurs-en-chef sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il était vieux, mais en pleine santé car son contrat avec ses maîtres était encore valable et ceux-ci étaient en pleine forme magique. Rover passait ses journées à s'occuper du jardin, parfois avec une des femmes de la famille, mais c'était son territoire et il aimait cette paix tranquille. Il faisait parfois le ménage pour dépoussiérer un peu, mais cela ne servait pas à grand chose car le château avait un charme auto-nettoyant appliqué partout dans ses pièces. Il aidait ses maîtres lorsque ceux-ci le lui permettaient, mais ne faisait jamais la cuisine , sauf si Lily n'en avait pas le temps.

Sa mère avait un diplôme de médicomagie à son actif. Elle avait aussi tout quitté pour elle. Parfois, Arya se culpabilisait en songeant que ses parents avaient tout abandonné pour elle, mais elle se promettait toujours de les rendre fiers. Depuis l'attaque sur eux une nuit d'halloween et où elle avait failli mourir, elle avait dû être entraînée chaque jour pour savoir se défendre. Son grand-père Albus et son frère Alberforth participaient aussi à ses leçons. Seules ces quatre personnes savaient qu'elle était la Survivante et elle comptait bien que cela reste ainsi. Elle savait que s'il s'avère qu'on découvre la vérité, elle pourrait dire adieux à sa petite vie tranquille. Et elle l'aimait très bien comme elle l'était.

Le fait qu'elle devait tuer Voldemort était dû à une prophétie, elle et un autre garçon, Neville Longdubat si elle s'en souvenait bien, furent désignés pour être sa fin. Mais Neville était un humain, peut-être avait-il des capacités à accomplir la prophétie, mais pour Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait entendue, il était évident que cela serait sa petite fille. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent mis sous Fidelitas avec Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret. Hélas, Peter trahit ses amis le jour d'halloween en révélant à son maître l'emplacement de la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow. James, Lily et Sirius qui avaient découvert l'identité du traître, étaient train de le traquer pour l'empêcher de révéler le Secret mais ils arrivèrent trop tard, toute la maison s'était écroulée. Ce n'était qu'avec un grand soulagement qu'ils entendirent leurs cris de leur fille qui les réclamaient. Arabella Figg, une vieille amie de la famille fut retrouvée morte dans le salon en tentant de contacter quelqu'un par cheminée. Elle avait encore de la poudre de cheminette dans ses poings.

Albus Dumbledore en fut aussitôt averti et conseilla aux Potter de prendre le large le plus rapidement possible pour protéger Arya. James envoya sa femme et sa fille dans un château très protégé situé dans un coin tranquille de la France et pourchassa Peter avec Sirius. Ils le retrouvèrent dans une ruelle pleine de moldus qu'il avait dévasté en jetant des sorts à l'aveuglette espérant tuer ses anciens amis. Cela provoqua une belle panique et tous les moldus de la rue furent tués. Ils ne l'attrapèrent que in extremis avant qu'il ne songe à prendre sa forme d'animagus. Ils ne l'accusèrent pas de trahison, même si cela les démangeaient, mais d'être un mangemort et d'avoir utilisé le Sortilège de la Mort en tuant douze moldus. Cette dernière accusation valait déjà une peine à Azkaban à perpétuité et était suffisamment cruelle. James ne voulait pas en rajouter plus car sa femme lui avait averti de taire le fait que Voldemort avait essayé de tuer leur fille sans parvenir à ses fins.

Albus Dumbledore a seulement dit à la presse qu'une jeune sorcière avait réussi à résister au Sortilège de la Mort et l'avait retourné contre Voldemort. Pour sa protection elle devait être élevée loin de la communauté sorcière. Personne ne s'interrogea sur le départ des Potter.

C'est ainsi que le mythe de la Survivante commença.

* * *

Review ?


	2. Chapter II

**Chapitre II**

Réminiscences

_"Cours !" lui murmurait-on au creux de l'oreille. "Cours pour sauver ta vie ! Cours pour être heureux, autre part, pas ici, car ici le monde est mort !"_

_-_

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Quatre heures...

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Les yeux se ferment, essayant d'attraper les brides de souvenirs qui restaient dans les brumes de son cerveau. C'était si dur.

De se souvenir....

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit de camp.

Attendre. Que cela vienne, que cela vous attrape. Et lorsqu'ils vous étoufferont, attendre la mort. Douce et lente délivrance.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il était dans l'ombre, que l'espoir était tombé, que le monde croulait sous le poids des morts.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Oui les morts. Ceux qui jonchent à présent tous les trottoirs des plus grandes villes. Les cadavres qu'on ne prenait même pas la peine d'enterrer car c'était trop tard.

Beaucoup trop tard.

_Il n'y a plus d'espoir._

Cela ne servait à rien de rester, dans ce château en ruines où des cadavres se décomposaient un peu partout. Encore des cadavres. Encore et toujours. Ça ne finira pas.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Il devait attendre. Quelque chose, sans savoir quoi.

_Il n'y a plus d'espoir._

Il était devenu plus fort, plus puissant, plus que Dumbledore n'avait jamais rêvé.

_Mais pour quoi ? _

_Pour un monde en ruines..._

_Pour que l'espoir réapparaisse._

_Il n'y a plus d'espoir._

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Il avait lu. Des milliers de livres, interdits, passionnants, tristes, inutiles, poignants...

Chaque simplicité avait une signification... douloureuse.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Hermione. Elle aimait les livres. Presque au même titre que ses personnes chères, ils étaient ses amis. Fidèles, ils lui ouvraient son âme, solennellement, elle les découvrait au fil des pages jaunies par le temps, silencieusement.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Elle n'était plus. Elle avait emporté leurs secrets dans sa tombe.

Tout avait une signification.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Il s'était entraîné. Durement, beaucoup, autant de fois où il pouvait tenir debout, le reste du temps, il lisait ou somnolait. Mais cela ne servait à rien ... pour l'instant.

Alors il attendait. Quelque chose. La mort, quelqu'un, des nouvelles du monde...

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Voulait-il réellement savoir ? Se faire mal, se détruire, lentement à petit feu. Les mots blessent, les morts caressent, les souvenirs restent puis disparaissent.

_"Reste ici. Et souhaite que Voldemort t'oublie et oublie ce château."_

C'était si simple.

_"Ne sors sous aucun prétexte, attends que quelqu'un vienne." _

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Mais personne n'était venu. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la Carte. Celle faisant partie de l'attirail du parfait Maraudeur. Bien sûr il l'avait améliorée, remplaçant la conscience du traître rat par la sienne, faisant un plan méticuleux du château et avait instauré une protection contre toutes personnes portant la Marque des Ténèbres, il ne fallait pas que cela tombe entre des mains indignes. Cela était devenu un item hautement magique.

_Mr Cornedrue souhaite tirer les oreilles de son fils pour ne pas assez dormir !_

_Mr Cornedrulet lui répond qu'il ne peut pas le faire et c'est très dommage car il le souhaite aussi._

_Traître de conscience !_

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

_Mr Lunard lui conseille fortement d'aller se reposer._

_Mr Patmol souhaite que son filleul n'ait pas les mêmes cernes que Mr Lunard._

_Mr Lunard dit que cela fait partie de son charme._

_Mr Cornedrue s'indigne que cela puisse être charmant pour son fils._

_Mr Cornedrulet comme toujours est d'accord avec son père._

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

_Mr Cornedrulet signale que la Fouine est de retour._

Fébrilement, il chercha le point noir étiqueté du nom de son vieil ennemi.

_Drago Malefoy..._

Se promenait impunément dans le château, comme la dernière fois où il était venu. Pour l'instant, il était devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Que faisait-il encore là ? De plus, pourquoi ne le chassait-il pas lui interdisant l'accès au château ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait et il ne voulait pas être indulgent, même envers un ancien camarade qui fut ou pas son ennemi.

_Peut-être est-ce lui que tu attends._

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Peut-être. Attendons. Examinons. Avisons.

Et peut-être comme toujours, il finira par vouloir le faire prisonnier dans un des cachots en l'y faisant attirer. Comme pour les autres.

Poudlard était devenu hanté. Plus personne ne voulait s'en approcher. Les plus récents fantômes avaient assez de pouvoirs pour le faire lorsqu'ils se mettaient à plusieurs. Bien sûr, entres élèves, il faut être solidaire.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Il était en train de monter au septième étage. Retenant son souffle, il le suivit consciencieusement. Malefoy connaissait l'existence de la Salle. Etait-ce lui qu'il attend ?

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Il s'approche. Que faire ? Il était curieux. Trop curieux. C'était mauvais. Mais il voulait savoir.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Il était entré.

"POTTER !"

"Malefoy."

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Le stupéfaction pure pouvait se lire sur son visage marmoréen. C'était si facile. Imperturbable il l'observe, l'analyse sous ses yeux attentifs, indifférent au fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la dernière Bataille.

L'autre reste silencieux, reprenant un masque de froideur, celui qui caractérise tant la Noble et Toujours Pure Famille Black. Bien sûr il était un Black, par sa mère, Narcissa.

Et le pire était qu'ils étaient cousins... par alliance heureusement.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Ses yeux émeraudes le brûlent.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Finalement, il baisse la tête, vaincu.

"Cela fait un an."

"..."

"Vous avez perdu la Bataille. Dumbledore est mort."

"Je sais."

_Il n'y a plus d'espoir._

Deux yeux gris l'observent pour trouver l'ironie. Il n'y a pas d'ironie. Seulement la vérité. La réalité.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

Dis donc, il était bavard le petit Malefoy. IL n'a pas de souvenirs qu'ils aient eu une seule fois une conversation civilisée. Peut-être était-ce un rêve finalement. Que tout était faux. Qu'en se réveillant il retrouve le dortoir des Gryffondors, que Hermione la réveillerait trois heures avant le début des cours pour aller réveiller Ron.

Non.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

L'horloge lui rappelait que c'était juste triste. En un an ils avaient bien changé. Ils avaient dix-sept ans et étaient censés commencer leur septième année.

Ne se soucier que de leurs études, avoir son diplôme, avoir un métier qui leur convienne, être avec une petite amie, sortir avec ses amis, plaisanter, rire...

C'était un rêve.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ici ?" répliqua-t-il de sa voix rauque, altérée par le silence. A qui parler ?

"Ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essaye de te trouver." répondit-il sans se démontrer.

Il a dû chercher le pauvre fou. Des cernes aussi marquées que les siennes se logeaient sous ses yeux. Il avait le visage émacié, pâle, presque maladif. Il jetait, nerveux, des coups d'œil derrière lui. Ce n'était plus vraiment le Malefoy qu'il connaissait.

"Pourquoi ?"

Silence.

Quelque chose voulait sortir de sa bouche. Dans ses yeux, il voyait un dilemme. Il connaissait la réponse, quelqu'un l'attendait dehors...pour des raisons purement sanglantes.

"Mon père a été tué."

Cela lui est indifférent. Juste un mort de plus à ne pas regretter.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

"Ma mère aussi. Elle n'avait rien fait. C'est juste parce qu'elle était une Malefoy."

"Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?" le coupa-t-il.

Dans ses yeux, la douleur fut furtive.

"Parce que c'est ton rôle de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Parce que maintenant qu'il a tué ta mère tu te retournes contre lui ? Pourtant, tu as sans doute tué bien des mères."

"Je n'ai tué personne."

Sa voix vacilla.

"Tu as tué."

"N...non."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter à me donner une réponse ferme."

"Je n'ai pas tué !"

"C'est ta vie."

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

"Pourquoi te caches-tu ?" demanda-t-il, agressif.

"Je ne me cache pas."

"Pourtant tu es là, tu te caches. Le château est sous Fidelitas."

"Si je me cachais, tu ne m'aurais pas trouvé."

"Et le Fidelitas ?"

"Il n'y en a pas."

"Mais Seigneur des Ténèbres te cherche, il cherche Poudlard !"

"Il m'a oublié."

"Comment ?"

"Parce que je l'ai voulu."

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

"Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas d'ici ?"

"Parce que j'attends quelqu'un."

"Qui ? Ils sont tous morts."

"..."

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Parce que c'est trop tard."

"Ce n'est jamais trop tard."

"Il reviendra, comme toujours."

Il s'en souvient encore. Ils avaient échoué. Dumbledore s'était fait repéré lorsqu'il avait cherché la bague des Gaunt. Voldemort l'avait appris et avait caché les autres Horcruxes avec plus d'ardeur. Ils étaient trop protégés. Dumbledore avait vite compris qu'il avait crée d'autres Horcruxes pour remplacer le Journal en prenant encore plus de précautions. Il était impossible de les trouver. Voldemort était devenu quasi-immortel.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

_Mr Cornedrulet signale que des mangemorts sont entrés._

Les lettres noirs s'évanouirent. Fronçant les sourcils, il les chercha sur la carte. Malefoy aussi, après la surprise passée de voir une telle carte, puisqu'il avait perçu l'alerte.

"Ils en ont après moi."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai trahi."

Il haussa les épaules. Cela faisait depuis longtemps que le cas de Malefoy lui était égal. Depuis très longtemps il ne se souciait plus de grand chose...

"Je peux rester ici ?"

Il se figea.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

"Pourquoi ?"

Pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy perdit son masque et parût gêné en sa présence. Ce qu'il vit l'ébranla plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Est-ce que les yeux sont vraiment le miroir de l'âme ?

Est-ce que les yeux pouvaient être si transparents ?

La réponse se trouvait devant lui.

Dans les yeux anthracite de son ancien rival, se lisait la peur. Comme une bête traquée, ce sentiment le rongeait, viscérale et sournois. Il y a depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel regard. La dernière fois était ceux de ses amis.

Ron... Hermione... Tous deux sans doute morts, trop tôt.

Son cœur presque sans vie se remit à battre avec plus de frénésie que jamais. Il ne voulait plus revoir ça, ce regard devant lui, dans son cocon, il était protégé du monde. Il voulait que cette lueur de peur s'éteigne comme on souffle une bougie.

Comme par magie...

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Ses yeux verts émeraudes étincelèrent pendant un instant, si fugace que le blond crut rêver.

Il avait pris sa décision.

"Reste tant qu'ils sont là."

Étonné, il acquiesça et toujours aussi gêné, il regarda un peu autour de lui pour finalement s'asseoir sur un canapé.

La Salle Sur Demande avait bien changé de la salle de réunion pour l'AD. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Un éternel feu, des fauteuils, une bibliothèque qui contenait tous les livres que Poudlard possédait et même plus car c'était là où des milliers d'élèves avaient entassé leurs effets personnels pour les cacher.

Il soupira. Sa magie commençait à s'agiter dangereusement.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_...

Dix-neuf coups résonnèrent dans tout le château.

Il était temps...

Quelque chose se matérialisa en plein milieu de la Salle.

_

_

* * *

**Note :**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour l'instant, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de lire ma fiction. J'installe le cadre tout doucement et j'essaye d'expliquer au maximum ce que je veux faire comprendre aux lecteurs. Vous avez remarqué que mon deuxième chapitre donne l'impression d'être quelque chose de complètement à part, c'est vrai. Il devait être au début un one-shot très très long que j'ai coupé car la fin ne me plaisait pas. Ne voulant pas gâcher le début, je l'ai intégré à cette fiction qui au fil du temps commence à avoir une trame claire dans mon esprit. Ce fut Cochette qui m'a convaincu -sans doute sans le savoir- avec son review. Je signale aussi que je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil.

Je résume un peu pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus. Arya Potter est la Survivante. Halloween 1981 ne s'est pas passé de la même façon que dans le livre original. Elle a survécu, et au lieu de trouver une explication un peu bancale, comme la protection par l'amour (sachant que sûrement pleins de mères se sont sacrifiées à la place de leur enfants), j'ai justifié ce fait par ses origines. Dans le livre, on dit que Lily Evans était une sorcière très puissante. Alors pour moi, elle était une semi-elfe et que par conséquent, grâce à sa race, Arya avait une protection naturelle contre la magie. Lors de cette nuit, cela a joué en sa faveur et ses parents qui avaient découvert la trahison de Peter et qui étaient en train de le poursuivre, sont arrivés après que Voldemort eut disparu. Ils découvrirent leur fille sous les décombres et le cadavre d'Arabella Figg dans le salon, essayant de contacter quelqu'un par cheminette.  
Suite à cela, Lily Potter avait eu la bonne idée de protéger sa fille en France (pendant que James et Sirius traquent Peter), ayant conscience que si Arya était connue comme la fille qui avait vaincu Voldemort, d'autres morts seraient à déplorer et des fidèles du Lord voudront se venger. Tout ce que la communauté sorcière sait, c'est qu'une jeune sorcière avait réussi à faire retourner le sortilège de la Mort contre Voldemort qui disparut après cela. Cette seule information contribua à des questions sur l'existence réelle de cette jeune sorcière que les sorciers appelèrent la Survivante. Alors pour les apaiser, Dumbledore dut avouer qu'elle avait une cicatrice, trace de l'Avada Kedrava.  
Personne à part James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Albus (grand-père de James) et Alberforth, son frère, ne sait l'identité de la Survivante. Très peu de personnes sont au courant que les Potter ont eu une fille, elles se comptent sur les doigts de la main.  
Toute sa vie, Arya fut entraînée, aidée par ses parents, son grand-père Albus (arrière-grand-père pour être exacte) et Sirius. Finalement, après avoir détruit les Horcruxes, elle le vainquit en juin l'année de ses seize ans, cachée de tous par ses dons de métamorphomage. Le passage se déroule en début juillet, un mois après la bataille.  
Dumbledore propose à Arya de passer des vacances avec elle avant qu'elle ne suive des cours pour la première fois à Poudlard car Arya pour sa protection n'est jamais sortie des murs du château des Potter en France. La seule fois où elle a vu le monde de dehors fut lors de la bataille. Le chapitre s'arrête sur les préparatifs du départ.

Le chapitre deux commence par l'introduction d'une histoire complètement différente de celle d'Arya. On voit Harry Potter, vivant depuis un an dans la Salle Sur Demande. Grâce au pouvoir de cette merveilleuse salle, il a souhaité que Voldemort ne oublie son existence et le château. Seuls les mangemorts s'y aventurent et il prend un malin plaisir à indiquer aux fantômes d'élèves de les emprisonner dans les cachots. Un jour, il voit Draco Malefoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Celui-ci le cherche et le trouve enfin. Harry le laisse faire pour assouvir sa curiosité. Draco cherche refuge à Poudlard et espère que Harry sortira dehors pour vaincre Voldemort qui tue chaque jour des milliers de moldus après que Dumbledore et tout l'Ordre du Phénix furent abattus comme exemples pour ceux qui se dressent contre lui.

Le chapitre deux finit lorsque quelque chose apparaît en plein milieu de la Salle...

Le prochain chapitre arrive dans une semaine et l'histoire commencera vraiment et il y aura des explications sur les points obscures de l'histoire. S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, je serai ravie d'éclaircir certains points.

Ellena~

* * *

Review ?


End file.
